Recueil d'OS 2
by Para-San
Summary: Tous mes nouveaux oneshots dans un même recueil. Suite de Receuil d'OS60 oneshots. Voir guide au début. Beaucoup de RemusSeverus, mais aussi d'autres.
1. Guide

Salut tout le monde !

J'en ai marre de poster mes one-shot tous un par un. DONC, je les regroupe en recueil. C'est tu pas intelligent… C'est pas bon pour l'orgueil de voir 19 fics, mais là-dessus, 10 one-shot… Moi, en tout cas, je trouve ça insultant. Ceci est mon Recueil d'OS 2, parce que j'en ai déjà un qui compte soixante OS. En lisant, vous remarquerez beaucoup de Severus/Remus… Oui, je sais… J'écris beaucoup sur eux…C'est pourquoi je les identifies en _souligné italique comme ça _dans le petit guide que voici.

**?./.?. couple**

**? et ? persos principaux**

_1. Cauchemar (Remus/Severus) _

_2. Ma lumière (Remus/Severus)_

_3. J'ai demandé à la lune (Remus/Severus) _**Songfic**

_4. Le bal d'Halloween (Remus/Severus)_

-

-

Dans plusieurs de ces fics, vous verrez un personnage nommé Erik. Il s'agit du professeur d'Arts Moldus qui va adopter Severus, après les avoir soutenus, lui et Remus, pour qu'ils apprennent à avoir confiance en eux. Mais, aussi, Erik est le Fantôme de l'Opéra(Gaston Leroux) ramené à la vie par Dumbledore. Je possède un forum RPG(dont l'adresse est sur mon profil) où je joue Remus et où ma co-administratrice Virginie joue Erik. C'est ce forum qui me donne l'inspiration d'écrire presque toutes les fics que vous pouvez lire de moi. Si ce cross-over ne vous plait pas, j'en suis navrée. Presque toutes mes fics en contiennent. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent tout simplement pas Le Fantôme, il est écrit par Gaston Leroux (Le fantôme de l'Opéra,1959)


	2. 1 Cauchemar

**Cauchemar**

Il se réveille en sursaut, le corps tremblant.

Il était là, face à lui, il lui répétait des insultes, le frappait. Et Remus restait là, figé de peur. Puis, son père levait sa baguette vers lui, lui lançant milles sorts. Remus les encaissait, sans bouger, comme pétrifié. Une Gorgone l'eut regardé dans les yeux qu'il aurait été plus mobile qu'à cet instant. Et au moment où son père allait lui lancer un nouveau sort, Remus levait sa baguette, et un sort fusait de ses lèvres. Un éclair vert. Puis il tombait a genoux, tremblant de peur, sa baguette échappée devant lui, les yeux pleins d'eau. Tout autour de lui et du corps de son père, des objets en métal. Sur le corps de Remus, des brûlures. Son père avait voulu le tuer. Des pas dans l'escalier. La porte qui s'ouvre. Deux visages horrifiés, puis des bras qui l'enlaçaient, deux corps qui se serraient contre le mien pour le rassurer, le réchauffer. Il tremble de froid. Une cape l'enveloppa, et il se sentit soulevé. Dans les bras de son beau-père, il avait alors pu laisser couler ses larmes, enfin en sécurité. Derrière, son amoureux les suivait, caressant du regard la forme tremblante dans les bras de son père.

Remus n'avait plus rêvé à ce triste évènement depuis des années. Les premières nuits, il n'avait rêvé qu'à cela. Lorsqu'il se réveillait, criant et en larmes, son amoureux venait le rejoindre, le prenait dans ses bras et le berçait en l'embrassant doucement sur le front. Durant son procès, cela avait été pire. Finalement, Dumbledore avait réussit a convaincre le Magenmagot que Remus n'avait fait que se défendre. Il leur avait exposé la situation de Remus auprès de son père, ancien Exterminateur haïssait plus que tout les loups-garous. Avait décrit dans quel état était l'étudiant lorsque son amoureux et le père de celui-ci l'avaient trouvé. L'état de cette pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Il avait finalement été acquitté.

Après tant d'année, pourquoi rêvait-il à cela ? Peut-être parce que, la veille, cela faisait dix ans qu'il avait tué son père…

Un sanglot naquit dans sa gorge et mourut sur ses lèvres.

Deux bras l'entourèrent et il se sentit serré contre un torse alors qu'on déposait un baiser dans son cou, tout près de son oreille. Il se sentit bercé tranquillement.

-Dors, Remus… Il est mort… Jamais plus il ne te fera de mal…

-Je l'ai tué…

-Mais tu es vivant. S'il était en vie, c'est toi qui serais mort. Dors, mon amour… Dors… Je suis là… Jamais personne ne te fera de mal… Dors…

Remus se retourna pour nicher son visage dans le cou de l'homme, qui caressa tendrement son dos. Ainsi entouré d'amour, Remus ferma les yeux, rassuré. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, alors que le sommeil reprenait ses droits. L'autre homme allongea le bras, ferma la lumière, et rabattit les couvertures sur eux. Tout cela sans déranger le loup-garou presque endormi sur lui. Avant de s'endormir pour de bon, Remus effleura de ses lèvres le cou de son amoureux, et murmura dans un souffle :

-Je t'aime, Severus…


	3. 2 Ma lumière

**Ma lumière**

J'ai froid. J'ai peur. Tout est sombre autour de moi. Je déteste les ténèbres. On a trop souvent dit de moi que j'étais son enfant…

Sur le mur en face de moi, des lignes gravées dans la poussière avec un bout de bois. C'est comme dans les films, quand le personnage est enfermé, et compte ainsi les jours. Mais il devient souvent fou, et ne compte plus très bien… J'ai été très attentif. A chaque levé de soleil, je gravais une ligne de plus. Il n'y en a pas une de moins. Il n'y en a pas une de trop. Juste le bon nombre.

Vingt-trois jours.

Vingt-trois jours que Voldemort m'a capturé, enfermé. Vingt-trois jours qu'il s'amuse à mes os brisés. Mais je m'en fiche un peu…

La douleur, j'ai l'habitude. Elle a accompagné toutes mes pleines lunes.

Mais les ténèbres… Le levé du soleil n'est qu'un minuscule éclat dans tout ce noir.

Habituellement, j'aime le noir. Cette couleur, ou plutôt, cette absence de couleur. Peut-être parce que tu t'en habille toujours ? Que tes yeux sont de la couleur de la nuit ?

Tout est noir autour, et ça me rappelle lorsque je nichais mon visage dans ton cou, et que je ne voyais que le rideau noir de tes cheveux.

Ce noir là ne me faisait pas peur. Parce que tu étais là.

Maintenant, je tends la main, mais ne rencontre que le vide. Ta chaleur me manque. Ton sourire qui me donnait des papillons dans l'estomac. Ta voix basse et envoûtante, qui devenait si rauque lorsque tes yeux s'allumaient de désir. Ta tendresse, celle qui me faisait fondre. Tes baisers, ceux qui devenaient si passionnés que mes jambes lâchaient. Ta force, lorsque tu me soulevais pour m'emmener au lit. Ton rire, qui me faisait frissonner de la tête au pied tellement ce son, venant de toi, semblait stupéfiant. Ta douceur, lorsque tu me caressais jusqu'à me faire perdre la tête. Tes mains, si habiles, a damné Dieu lui-même, les saints ayant déjà tous signés leur rémissions, qui me parcouraient entier. Tes yeux, si profond, reflet d'une nuit sans lune, où seul le désir pouvait y allumer des étoiles. Ton corps, si pale, si désirable, si tremblant lorsqu'il s'unissait au mien. Tes bras, si chaud, si rassurants, mon havre de paix.

Tout en toi me manque. Contemple tu le ciel, ce soir ? Penses-tu a moi, et à la solitude que je ressens ? Vis-tu dans des ténèbres semblables aux miennes ?

Des pas dans le couloir. De nouveaux sévices a supporter. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant. Je ne lève pas la tête. Inutile de reconnaître mon bourreau. Des bras qui m'entourent. Étreinte amoureuse.

-Viens mon amour… Viens… Je t'emmène loin d'ici…

Je souris, malgré mes douleur, malgré mes yeux maintenant aveugles. Car j'ai retrouvé ma lumière.

-Severus…


	4. 3 J'ai demandé à la lune

**J'ai demandé à la lune**

_J'ai demandé à la lune  
Et le soleil ne le sait pas  
Je lui ai montré mes brûlures  
Et la lune s'est moquée de moi  
Et comme le ciel n'avait pas fière allure  
Et que je ne guérissais pas  
Je me suis dit quelle infortune  
Et la lune s'est moquée de moi_

Je l'ai regarder en face. Elle, si souriante, si belle. Si brillante et si seule. Si cruelle… Oui, si cruelle, car son existence même te fais souffrir. Te fais devenir un monstre. Cette nuit, on m'a envoyé à ta rencontre. Cette nuit, tu m'a blessé. Mon sang marque encore le plancher de cette cabane où tu te cache. Pourtant, je ne t'en veux pas… C'est toi qui t'en veux. Toi qui refuse de m'approcher, de me voir. Préférant m'éloigner que de risquer de me blesser à nouveau. Alors je lui ai parlé, à elle. Je lui ai montrer mes blessures, la rendant responsable. Et son croissant souriant semblait se moquer de ma peine. Le ciel était dégagé, mais aucune étoile ne brillait. Seule la lune se tenait là, belle et cruelle. Malgré les potions de Pomfresh, mes blessures tardaient a guérir. Il me faudrait aller voir le directeur et son phénix. Mais pour le moment, tu étais plus important. Le jour ne pouvait m'apporter de réponse, et la lune riait dans son refus de m'apporter la lumière.

_J'ai demandé à la lune  
Si tu voulais encore de moi  
Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude  
De m'occuper des cas comme ça"  
Et toi et moi  
On était tellement sûr  
Et on se disait quelques fois  
Que c'était juste une aventure  
Et que ça ne durerait pas_

Je lui ai demandé si tu m'aimais toujours, si ton refus de me voir était bien pour me protéger, ou alors parce que tu ne m'aimais plus. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de régler les histoires de ses enfants. Je crois plutôt que c'est parce qu'elle refuse de te partager… Il semble que même pour elle, les loup-garous n'ont pas le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé. Mais je t'aime… Même si parfois, on se disputait. Même si parfois, il nous semblait que notre histoire ne pourrait pas durer. Même si tous les deux, on croyait que tout cela était un rêve, et que l'on se réveillerait. Ou alors, on doutait. De nos sentiments, de ceux de l'autre… On avait peur de n'être qu'une aventure. Qu'un corps quelconque pour réchauffer l'autre. Mais je t'aime. Maintenant, je le sais. Je regarde ces marques sur ma peau, ce sang rouge qui coule encore. Et je sais que malgré ce qui s'est passé, je t'aime toujours.

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire  
Et pas grand chose pour te faire rire  
Car j'imagine toujours le pire  
Et le meilleur me fait souffrir_

Je ne suis pas comme tes chers amis, les Maraudeurs. Je ne suis pas drôle. Je suis même parfois trop sérieux. On arrive même pas à parler de sujets sérieux, ensemble. Comme notre avenir… On se contentait de vivre le moment présent. J'ignore si tu pensais au futur, si tu faisais des plans, si tu avais un rêve, pour nous deux… Et moi, je n'osais pas te dire les miens. Je n'arrivais pas à te parler du futur que je voyais pour nous deux et je suis incapable de te faire rire. Et malgré mes rêves, il m'arrive encore de redouter le pire, et de ne pas croire en la réalité. A ne pas croire que toi, tu puisse m'aimer… A me blesser, a croire que tu me laisserais bientôt.

_J'ai demandé à la lune  
Si tu voulais encore de moi  
Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude  
De m'occuper des cas comme ça"  
Et toi et moi  
On était tellement sûr  
Et on se disait quelques fois  
Que c'était juste une aventure  
Et que ça ne durerait pas_

J'ai beau demander à la lune si tu seras à nouveau dans mes bras bientôt, elle ne veut pas répondre. J'ai beau lui demander si bientôt je sentirai tes lèvres sur les miennes, elle se contente de sourire, un sourire moqueur. J'ai beau la supplier de te laisser avec moi, d'accepter le fait qu'un de ses enfants soit heureux… Elle se contente de m'ignorer. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de voir ses enfants sourire. On croyait qu'on finirait par se séparer. Que ce n'était qu'une aventure. Mais maintenant que je sais que je t'aime et que je veux passer ma vie avec toi… Maintenant que je suis prêt a te faire part de tous les rêves que j'ai… A te parler de cette petite maison dont j'ai envie… De ses enfants que j'imagine adopter avec toi… Maintenant que je t'aime entièrement, totalement, corps et esprit, avec tout mon corps, avec tout mon cœur, avec toute mon âme… Maintenant… J'ai peur que ce soit cette lune cruelle qui nous sépare…


	5. 4 Le bal d'Halloween

Le bal d'Halloween

Le lendemain soir, ce serait le bal d'Halloween à l'école Poudlar, et Remus attendit ce jour avec impatience car il passerait la soirée avec son amoureux. L'année auparavant, ils avaient passés le bal cachés dans une salle de classe vide, mais cette fois, ce serait différent.

-Tu es sur que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? Je veux dire… Tes amis…

-Ils ne me reconnaîtront pas, assura Remus.

-Tu es sur ?

-Sur.

-Bon…

-Je vais devoir y aller… Tu m'attend aux portes de la Grande Salle demain à 19h00 ?

-D'accord…

* * *

Severus attendait devant les portes de la Grande Salle, très reconnaissable dans son habit ancien que Camélia lui avait trouvé dans une brocante en France. Le pantalon et la chemise assortie étaient noirs et argents, brodés de motifs anciens. La jeune française lui avait assuré que dès qu'elle avait vu cet habit, elle avait tout de suite pensé à lui. Severus en avait été touché. Malgré qu'elle soit une Gryffondor et qu'elle soit parfois énervante, Camélia était un peu comme une petite sœur.

Severus attendait Remus, ignorant superbement les élèves qui le regardaient, surpris. C'était bien la première fois que l'on voyait Severus à un bal organisé par l'école ! De plus, ses vêtements lui allaient très bien, et ses cheveux, tout ce qu'il y a de plus propre, étaient retenus en catogan par un ruban vert sombre. Aussi bien dire que plusieurs élèves étaient sidérés de cette apparition, et doutaient que ce soit réellement Severus Rogue. Il devait avoir un frère jumeau !

Il attendait donc Remus, se demandant si le Gryffondor ne lui avait pas fait faux bond, lorsqu'une jeune fille s'approcha de lui. Bien que totalement homosexuel, il était quand même capable de reconnaître une belle fille quand il en voyait une. Et celle-là, elle était plus que belle. Habillée d'une robe longue dans un style français ancien, de couleur dorée avec des rubans roses, des mousselines blanches ornant les manches, plusieurs épaisseurs de jupons qui bouffaient le bas de la robe, un bijou en or gravé d'un visage de femme, ou plus communément appelé un camé, ornait sa gorge, attirant le regard dans un léger décolleté, cette jeune fille était sublime. Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, étaient châtains avec des reflets caramel, et légèrement bouclés, encadrant le visage aux traits fins où deux yeux couleur de feu le fixaient avec amusement. Un léger maquillage donnait un peu de couleur a ce visage pale, et les deux lèvres, roses et pleines, souriaient avec un peu d'angoisse.

Severus détourna le regard, guettant l'arrivée de Remus. Il ne tenait pas à ce que ce dernier arrive pour le voir détailler cette fille ! Ses yeux ambrés ne le regarderaient pas avec amusement, comme cette fille…

Puis, la lumière se fit dans sa tête, et il se tourna vers la « jeune fille », bouche bée. Remus se mit à rire, avant de s'approcher.

-Tu ne m'avais pas reconnu ? demanda t'il à voix basse.

-N…Non…

Remus rit à nouveau, ses yeux brillants d'amusement.

-R…Remus… Tu porte une robe, bon sang !

-J'avais remarquer, tu sais.

-Et cette… poitrine… Comment t'as…

-Brassière rembourrée, fit le Maraudeur avec les joues un peu rose. Camélia s'est bien marrée. Aussi quand elle m'a maquillé.

-T'es… maquillé… Tu… porte une robe… Bordel, tu ressemble a une fille !

-Si tu veux, je te prouve ce soir que je suis bien un garçon ! fit Remus avec un sourire pervers.

-Je…

-Et tu sais, c'était le but. Penses-tu vraiment que quelqu'un devineras que sous ce maquillage et ces seize jupons se cache un garçon, moi, de surcroît

-N…Non, tu a raison… Laisses-moi deviner, c'est Camélia qui t'a ramener cette robe ?

-En fait, elle se l'était ramenée, mais quand je l'ai vue, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais faire un emprunt…

-Tu veux dire que t'a choisit de toi-même de te travestir ?

-Et ! C'est que pour la soirée ! Et c'est Halloween !

-Oui, mais...

-Bon, maintenant, sois gentil et tais-toi. On va entrer dans la Grande Salle, et là je ne pourrai plus parler, sinon tout le monde va me reconnaître.

-Eh eh eh ! appela quelqu'un.

Ils virent Camélia arriver devant eux, déguisée en pirate.

-Sabrina ! Je t'ai cherchée partout ! Tu a oubliée ta potion !

Remus haussa un sourcil, et Camélia lui tendit un gobelet avec un grand sourire.

-C'est pour ta voix, ma chérie ! lui dit-elle. Tu sais, avec ta vilaine grippe, tu avais ta si jolie voix beaucoup trop grave !

Severus ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quel point Camélia s'était amusée a jouer à la poupée avec Remus. Pourtant, Remus prit la potion et l'avala d'un coup.

-Pourquoi Sabrina ? demanda t'il a voix basse, alors que sa voix devenait plus aiguë.

-Bah... Comme c'était le nom de ta sœur... Je me suis dis... Que ce devait être un nom que tu aimais...

Remus lui sourit, puis prit le bras de Severus.

-Merci, Camélia.

-De rien !

Et Camélia entra dans la Grande Salle, bientôt suivie du couple. Tout le monde cessa d'ailleurs de bouger en les voyant, se demandant qui ils étaient. Les Maraudeurs s'étranglèrent en reconnaissant Severus Rogue.

-Mais... fit Sirius. Qui c'est cette beauté avec lui ?

-J'en sais rien... fit James. Merde ! Servilus a réussit a avoir une cavalière !

-Tu veux rire ? Elle est canon ! Elle est mieux que les nôtres ! fit Sirius. Remus va faire une attaque quand il va arriver ! Servilus ! Avec ce canon !

-Bah... fit la cavalière de Peter, qui était toujours sous le choc. Il n'est pas si mal, Rogue, là !

-Quoi ? s'étrangla James.

-C'est vrai... fit sa cavalière. Il est pas mal, là ! Avec ses cheveux comme ça, il semble beaucoup moins laid.

-Et puis ça fait étrange de le voir sans son uniforme large, continua la cavalière de Sirius. Au naturel, on dirait qu'il est squelettique, mais quand on le voit comme ça, on voit bien qu'il est musclé quand même.

-Je vais être malade... fit James.

-Moi, c'est cette fille qui m'intrigue ! fit Sirius. Merde, qui c'est ! Je l'ai jamais vue avant !

-Ça doit être une fille banale, fit James. Une fille a qui t'a jamais porté attention.

-Tu veux rire ! Même avec cette robe et ce maquillage, une fille banale ne pourrait pas devenir tout a coup aussi canon !

-Remus va sûrement pouvoir nous éclairer, fit Peter, reprenant ses esprits. Vous le connaissez, il connaît presque tout le monde dans l'école.

-C'est vrai ! Lunard pourra nous aider !

Durant ce temps, Camélia avait été rejoindre ses amies, Aube, Dorothée et Moira, et toutes les quatre riaient en voyant le couple.

-J'ai peine à les reconnaître, tous les deux ! rit Moira.

-C'est que ça lui va bien ! dit Dorothée en se tordant de rire.

-A Severus, ou a Sabrina ? demanda Camélia.

-Les deux ! rit la Serdaigle.

-J'avoue ! Dès que j'ai vu cet habit, j'ai su qu'il était parfait pour Sev ! Et je me suis pas trompée ! Et bon, j'avais prévue porter la robe, mais quand R... Sabrina m'a parlé de son idée, j'ai pas pu dire non !

-J'ai... Euh... J'ai entendu parler des filles, tantôt... fit Aube en rougissant.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles disaient ? demanda Moira.

-Elles... euh... Parlaient du derrière de Severus...

-C'est vrai que le pantalon est assez moulant ! pouffa Dorothée.

-Peut-être qu'après cette soirée, les élèves vont le voir autrement, continua Moira.

-Faudrait d'abord, lui faire abandonner l'idée d'utiliser son shampooing qui donne exprès les cheveux gras, fit Camélia. Aujourd'hui, c'est bien une exception s'il a utilisé un shampooing normal ! Et j'ai du le menacer !

-T'a bien fait ! Regarde les Maraudeurs, ils sont vert de jalousie.

-Ils ont pas du reconnaître Sabrina ! rit Aube. J'avoue que moi-même, je suis jalouse.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis voyant qu'elles étaient seules, elle se pencha vers ses amies.

-C'est dur pour l'orgueil de se dire qu'un gars a l'air plus belle que nous !

-Bah ! fit Dorothée. Remus est déjà un beau garçon, alors en fille, il ne pouvait qu'être une belle fille !

-M'ouais, t'a raison !

A la table, Severus servit un verre de punch a son compagnon en souriant. Autour d'eux, certaines filles se tournèrent vers leurs copines.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Ça peut pas être Rogue ! Il ne peut pas avoir un sourire pareil !

Remus pouffa de rire dans son verre, si bien qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Ne t'arrange pas pour pleurer, ton rimmel va couler... fit Severus, avant de se figer. Tu... a... du... rimmel...

-Ouais ! Je te l'ai dis, Camélia s'est occupée de moi... Regarde, elle est là-bas, avec Do, Moe et Aube. On va les rejoindre ?

Sous le choc, Severus hocha la tête, avant de finalement offrir son bras à Remus, qui le prit en souriant.

-Sabrina ! Tu es magnifique ma puce ! fit Dorothée avec un grand sourire amusé.

-Salut, Dorothée... Vous aussi, vous êtes pas mal !

-Severus, je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu... fit Aube.

-J'ai quand même pas SI changer... fit le Serpentard. Contrairement à certains...

-Au fait Sabrina, tu devrais te méfier, fit Moira avec un sourire. Aube a entendu des filles tantôt reluquer le derrière de ton copain...

-Quoi ?

Remus perdit aussitôt son sourire et ses yeux se mirent a lancer des éclairs. Severus pâlit, sachant qu'un loup est très possessif. Il prit le Gryffondor dans ses bras, et lui releva le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais partir avec n'importe quelle fille idiote alors que je t'ai, toi ?

-J'en sais rien... fit Remus d'une petite voix, qui, déjà aiguë à cause de la potion, monta d'un cran.

Severus resta silencieux devant le visage de Remus, ses longs cils (déjà long, mais encore plus grâce au rimmel) bordant ses yeux remplis d'innocence. Il ressemblait vraiment a une fille...

-Tu ne partiras pas ? continua le Gryffondor.

-Promis.

Et il scella sa promesse d'un baiser, faisant rigoler les quatre filles avec eux. Plus loin, les autres élèves avaient différentes réactions. Horreur, stupéfaction, crise de larmes. Les Maraudeurs avaient les jointures blanches a force de serrer les poings et ils se demandaient franchement où étaient passés Remus.

A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore et Erik, le père de Severus, souriaient, ayant devinés ce qui se passait. Dumbledore se tourna vers Erik.

-Votre belle-fille est magnifique, Erik.

-Oui, je trouve aussi, rigola le français. Je n'aurais jamais du leur raconter comment j'avais quitté Constantinople habillé d'une robe pour sauver ma peau...

-Je crois que votre belle-fille aurait trouver cette idée sans même cette histoire !

Les élèves étant tous arrivés, les danses débutèrent, et Remus entraîna Severus sur la piste. Les Maraudeurs se demandaient où étaient passé leur ami, et Peter s'éclipsa pour revenir avec un billet, de la main de Remus, indiquant qu'il n'avait pas envie de participer à la fête, et qu'il avait plutôt envie de se saouler la gueule à Pré-au-lard, TOUT SEUL, qu'il rentrerait sûrement au petit matin, et de lui laisser une potion anti-gueule de bois sur sa table de chevet.

-Il n'a pas le moral ces temps-ci, Lunard... fit James.

-Je me demande pourquoi... Mais bon, on essaiera de le cuisiner demain. Pour là... Vous croyez que si j'invite la cavalière de Servilus, il va me lancer un sort ? demanda Sirius.

-Attend qu'il s'éloigne !

Malheureusement pour eux, le couple ne se lâchait presque pas. Pourtant, après un moment, Dorothée lança un :

-Sab ! Je t'emprunte ton chéri !

Et elle entraîna le Serpentard sur la piste de danse. Remus se contenta de secouer la tête en riant, alors que Severus fusillait la préfète Serdaigle du regard.

-Je voulais rester avec lui !

-Je sais, sourit Dorothée. Mais si mon intuition est bonne, on devrait avoir doit a un spectacle très drôle, d'ici quelques secondes...

-De quoi est-ce que tu parle ?

Les trois filles et Remus s'étaient mis ;a parler, quand Moira étouffa un petit rire.

-Regardez donc QUI vient a notre rencontre...

-Oh oh... rit Aube.

-Hein ? fit Remus.

-Le Grand Black rapplique, expliqua Camélia.

Remus se tourna pour voir Sirius devant lui. Il pencha aussitôt la tête, inquiet que Sirius ne le reconnaisse.

-Est-ce que… Eum… Est-ce que vous voudriez danser ? demanda Sirius poliment.

-Eh bin… fit Moira. Black qui est devenu poli… Bientôt on va apprendre que Severus élève des lapins roses en dessous de son lit !

-Vas-y Sabrina ! l'encouragea Camélia. On va dire à Sev que tu es occupée… De toute façon, quelque chose me dit que Do va l'occuper un moment !

Remus la fusilla du regard, mais elle se contenta de ricaner. Aube était morte de rire et devait se raccrocher à Moira pour ne pas s'écrouler. Les ignorant, Sirius offrit son bras à Remus, qui ne put que l'accepter et se laisser mener sur la piste de danse. Il lança un regard de détresse à Severus.

-Je t'avais dis qu'on aurait droit à quelque chose de drôle ! rit Dorothée.

-Mais si Black le reconnaît ?

-Tu blague, j'espère ? On parle de Sirius Black ! Le crétin fini ! Il le reconnaîtra pas ! Et nous, on assiste au spectacle inoubliable de le voir essayer de séduire son meilleur ami !

Et elle étouffa son rire en plaquant son visage contre l'épaule du Serpentard.

-Aube aussi a l'air de trouver ça drôle…

-Moe aussi ! l'assura Dorothée.

-Remus moins par contre…

Remus était réellement horrifié. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir un jour Sirius le regardant avec des yeux de merlans frits, et ça lui faisait peur !

-Alors… Eum… Comment tu t'appelle ? demanda Sirius.

-…Sabrina.

-C'est marrant, je t'ai jamais vu à l'école… T'es dans quelle maison ?

-Je ne suis pas de l'école.

-Quoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Je suis la cousine d'Aube, en voyage à Londres… Et quand elle m'a parlé de ce bal… J'ai voulu venir voir ! Dumbledore a accepté de me laisser venir.

-Je vois… Et c'est elle qui t'a demandé de venir avec Servilus ?

-Qui ? demanda Remus innocemment.

-Oh ! Euh… Rogue.

-Severus ? Non, ce n'est pas Aube qui me l'a demandé.

-Camélia, alors ?

-Non non ! C'est Severus lui-même qui me l'a demandé.

-Tu a été gentille d'accepter, tu sais. Il n'est pas apprécié, à l'école.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Laid et con.

-Je ne le trouve pas laid, et il est loin d'être con, dit froidement Remus.

-C'est un miracle s'il est présentable ce soir, je te jure ! Enfin… Tu a été très aimable d'accepter de venir avec lui. Mais bon, il devait avoir peur de venir seul… Mais tu n'étais pas obligée de te sacrifier pour lui. Il a peut-être été le premier gars à te le demander, mais il n'aurait pas été le seul.

-Tu crois que c'est par pitié que je suis venu avec lui ? demanda Remus d'un ton cassant.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Non ! Je voulais vraiment venir à ce bal avec lui !

-Mais… Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius, abasourdis.

-Parce que je n'avais aucune raison de venir à ce bal avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon petit ami !

Le visage de Sirius se décomposa.

-Ton… petit ami ?

-Merlin ! Tu ne nous a donc pas vu nous embrasser, tantôt ? Je croyais pourtant que toute l'école avait assister à la scène !

-Je… Euh…

-Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas entendu tout ce que les élèves de cette école ont pu dire ? « Comment un gars comme lui peut avoir eu une fille comme elle ! Elle est trop belle pour lui ! » Ça, ce sont les garçons ! Et les filles ! Ce n'était pas vraiment mieux ! « Par Merlin ! C'est Rogue, ça ? Mais il est pas mal quand il se lave les cheveux ! Et ces pantalons moulants… Il a une de ces paires de fesses ! Il devrait venir en classe comme ça, on lui ferait pas de mal… » Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'entendre tous ces commentaires sur mon petit ami ?

-N…Non, sûrement pas… fit Sirius, mal à l'aise. Mais… Je comprend pas… Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver ?

-Sûrement plus qu'à beaucoup d'autres. Il est intelligent, timide, attentif. Il a un certain sens de l'humour, très différent du vôtre d'après ce que j'en sais, mais un sens de l'humour quand même. Il est doux et respectueux, et il m'aime pour ce que je suis, et non pour ce que je semble être. Quand je suis avec lui, j'oublie complètement le reste. J'ai envie d'être la meilleure personne possible, pour lui. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais aimé, ces paroles sont peut-être sans sens.

-Non… Ça va… sourit Sirius. C'est un peu comme l'amitié… Mais en plus fort…

-Oui… fit Remus, détendu, avec un petit sourire. C'est semblable à l'amitié… Mais encore plus fort… et rajouté à ça baisers et sexe.

-………………….Ça, je voulais pas le savoir… La vie sexuelle de Rogue n'est pas mon sujet de discussion préféré…

Remus se mit à rire.

-T'es vraiment une fille bien, fit Sirius après un moment. Les seules autres personnes a avoir prit la défense de Rogue, bin… Ce sont tes copines là-bas. Dorothée et Moira sont cinglées. Camélia ne supporte juste pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle embête celui qu'elle considère comme un grand frère, et Aube, bin… Je doute qu'elle ait déjà dit du mal de quelqu'un. Mon ami Remus était attiré par elle, l'année passée. Mais ça a pas marché, elle a préféré un Poufsouffle de septième, et Remus s'est retrouvé tout seul. D'ailleurs maintenant, il déprime. Au lieu de venir au bal, il a été se saouler à Pré-au-lard… Pendant que j'y pense, Remus aussi prend la défense de ton copain. Faut dire que Remus est tellement gentil qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que les autres ne sont pas si méchant…

-N'est-ce pas une façon de faire totalement Gryffondor ? demanda Remus en souriant.

-Oh… Ouais, je suppose…

-Alors il serait plus Gryffondor que vous ?

-Aie. Mon orgueil en prend un coup.

Remus se mit à rire à nouveau.

-C'est bizarre… fit Sirius. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu.

-Impossible, fit Remus, légèrement paniqué.

La musique cessa, et alors que Severus faisait un pas vers eux pour délivrer son petit ami, c'est Moira qui l'embarqua dans une danse. Il lança un regard d'excuse à Remus, qui lui sourit.

-En tout cas… Vous avez l'air heureux, ensemble, fit Sirius avec un brin d'écœurement.

-On l'est.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

Tout en marchant, Sirius ramenait Remus vers ses amies, qui riaient encore. Dorothée était de retour près d'elles.

-Un an, maintenant.

-Je vois…

-Alors Sabrina ! fit Dorothée. Tu a fais la connaissance de Sirius-je-suis-le-plus-grand-et-le-plus-beau-toutes-les-filles-sont-a-mes-pieds Black ?

-Lévesque, tu peux me laisser un peu tranquille ? demanda Sirius.

-Hors de question. T'a été dégoûtant avec Moira, et avec le trois quart des filles de cette école, et je te déteste pour ça.

-Mais c'était l'année passée !

-Laisses-le faire, Do, fit Camélia avec suffisance. C'est un abruti fini. Quand je pense que notre pauvre petite Sabrina chérie a du danser avec ce crétin !

-Vaut mieux danser avec un crétin comme Sirius que comme une vadrouille déjà utilisée sur patte comme Rogue ! lança James, qui arrivait derrière.

-Regardez qui arrive à la rescousse ! fit Do avec ironie. Sieur James Potter à la rescousse de Princesse Sirius ! T'a oublié ton blanc destrier, prince de pacotille !

-Très spirituel, Lévesque. Digne de Serdaigle, vraiment. On comprend mieux qu'est-ce que vous fichez avec Rogue, maintenant ! Vous vous valez bien !

-Je préfère être avec Severus qu'avec des crétins comme les Maraudeurs. Il vaut cent fois mieux que vous trois.

-Parce qu'évidemment, Remus est un cas à part, fit Camélia d'un air arrogant. Il n'y a que vous trois qui êtes des larves. Mais je suis d'accord avec Do, Sev est cent fois, non, milles fois, mieux que vous trois. Et tu sais, de dire qu'on se vaut bien, lui et nous, ce n'est pas une insulte, mais un compliment ! Lui au moins est intelligent, comparé à vous ! Je plains le pauvre Remus de vous avoir comme amis ! Il aurait pu avoir de bien meilleurs amis ! Même Aube, qui est si gentille, si douce et qui ne dis jamais du mal de quelqu'un, vous déteste tous les trois du plus profond de son âme !

-C'est que… Euh… fit Aube en rougissant.

-Ah oui ? Et qui il aurait pu trouver de mieux ? demanda James. Vous, peut-être ? Pourquoi pas Rogue, tant qu'à y être ! Vous avez déjà de la chance que Remus vous tolère et vous parle gentiment ! A sa place, je vous aurais remis à votre place depuis longtemps !

-Non mais de quoi tu te mêle ? explosa Remus.

Ce fut le silence dans la Grande Salle, et Severus et Moira, voyant les deux bandes se faire face, blêmirent et s'approchèrent. Remus se planta devant James, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? demanda James. Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

-Et les affaires de ton ami, ça te regarde, peut-être ? Pour qui te prend-tu, pour juger les autres ? T'es qui pour juger qui est assez bien pour lui parler ou pas ? Il est trop idiot pour faire ses propres choix, peut-être ? Il n'est pas assez digne pour que tu lui fasse confiance au sujet de ses relations ? Ou alors, tu es jaloux, peut-être ? Tu voudrais qu'il ne vous parle qu'à vous ? Et puis de quel droit parles-tu ainsi à mes amies ! D'accord, Do n'a pas été très sympa sur ce coup-là, mais ce n'était pas une raison de lui tomber dessus, surtout qu'elle parlait à Sirius, et pas à toi ! Qui es-tu pour juger de la valeur des autres ? Je suis d'accord avec Camélia, leur dire qu'elles valent bien Severus n'est absolument pas une critique, mais bien un compliment ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler des Maraudeurs, mais j'ignorais que James Potter savait faire des compliments !

-Venant de quelqu'un qui se laisse examiner les amygdales par Servilus, je me demande la valeur de ce discours, fit James avec sarcasme.

La gifle retentit dans la Grande Salle et tout le monde resta figé. James, la main sur sa joue rougie, regardait Remus avec de grands yeux.

-J'aurais beau être la personne la plus intelligente et la plus sage du monde, mon avis ne conterait absolument pas pour toi, seulement parce que je suis avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Un jour, ça se retournera contre toi, James Potter ! Un jour, quelqu'un à qui tu tiens découvrira que Sev n'est pas le futur Mangemort que tout le monde croit, et ce jour-là, cette personne si chère pour toi souffrira en sachant que vous n'accepterez jamais son avis ! Tu ferais mieux de te calmer avant de faire réellement souffrir ceux que tu aime !

-Ceux que j'aime sont trop intelligents pour s'imaginer des choses sur Rogue.

-T'es qu'un crétin, James. Un sombre abruti.

James fut mal à l'aise de voir la déception dans les yeux ambrés de la jeune fille. Des yeux qui lui rappelaient d'autre yeux.

Severus déposa une main sur l'épaule de Remus, qui se tourna pour se réfugier dans ses bras. Le Serpentard serra son amoureux dans ses bras, conscient qu'il devait se sentir affreusement mal de tout ce que James Potter avait bien pu dire. Et Severus le détesta du plus profond de son être. Il le détestait déjà pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais de faire souffrir Remus était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Camélia s'approcha et serra la main de Remus.

-Viens Sab, je vais te refaire ton maquillage…

-On va vous attendre dehors, fit Do. On va continuer la fête dans le jardin. Seulement tous les six. On a pas besoin des autres.

Severus hocha la tête, puis embrassa Remus doucement, avant de le pousser vers les deux filles qui l'entraînèrent vers les toilettes, alors que les deux Serdaigle entraînaient Severus dehors. Le Pr Erik les rejoignit bientôt, voulant s'assurer que son fils allait bien. Lorsque les deux Gryffondor et la Poufsouffle revinrent, Erik serra son beau-fils dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller, Remus ?

-Ça iras, fit le Gryffondor, les yeux secs.

-Bon… Très bien…

Et c'est tous les sept qu'ils passèrent la soirée à l'extérieur, Erik, Camélia et Moira s'étant auto-nommé responsable d'aller chercher à l'intérieur boissons et buffet.

Les Maraudeurs ne restèrent pas très longtemps à la fête, James plutôt sous le choc d'avoir été giflé par une fille. Avant de dormir, ils mirent sur la table de chevet la potion anti-gueule de bois qu'il avait demandé, bien décidé le lendemain a lui raconter de quelle manière les Maraudeurs, pour la première fois, avaient été ridiculisés par une troupe de filles.

Lorsque Remus revint au petit matin, après s'être changé dans les toilettes et avoir rendu la robe, les souliers et le soutif rembourrée à Camélia, ses trois amis dormaient à poing fermés. Il prit un moment pour écrire ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée dans son journal intime, puis il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, les Maraudeurs lui racontèrent la soirée de long en large, et Remus se montra empathique, avant de se lever pour aller prendre sa douche. Les Maraudeurs restants se mirent alors a voir de quelle manière ils pourraient se venger de Dorothée et Camélia, ne pouvant se venger de la cousine d'Aube qui repartait le jour-même, d'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Sirius se leva et fronça les sourcils en voyant un bijou en or dans le lit de Remus. Il se pencha pour prendre un médaillon en or avec le visage d'une femme gravé dessus. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose… Il haussa les épaules, puis déposa le médaillon à coté du flacon de potion vide.

-Bon, les gars, on se venge comment !

--

Cette idée de fic m'est venue en voyant un fanart de Rem avait une robe... Faut pas m'en vouloir pour se gros délire ! Do et Moira appartiennent à Virginie la Gorgone aveugle, Camélia et Aube à Debbie-the-fairy, Erik appartient à Gaston Leroux et tous les autres à JK Rowling... Snif... Elle a même pas voulu me donner Remus et Severus...


	6. 5 Demande au soleil

**Auteure: **ParaSan

**Genre:**Songfic

**Titre: **Demande au soleil

**Interprète: **Garou

**Pairing: **Remus Lupin/Severus Snape (eh oui, un autre Snupin)

* * *

**DEMANDE AU SOLEIL**

_Dans mes nuits je vois des murs de feu_  
_Je traverse des océans de sang  
Je croise le fer avec les anges de l'enfer  
Et mes jours sont un long tunnel  
Au bout duquel  
Tu m'appelles_

J'en ai fais des cauchemars depuis que nous sommes ensemble, toi et moi. Au milieu du feu brûlant qu'était notre passion. J'avais peur de laisser place a ma nature démoniaque, et de voir une mer de sang autour de moi, marée qui ne reviendra jamais remonter à ton corps, peu importe le cycle de la lune. J'avais peur de devoir me battre contre les miens, contre ceux qui ne nous accepteraient pas. Tu disais que je ressemblais à un ange, mais ma beauté n'était là que pour cacher le monstre qui sommeille en moi. En réalité… Je suis un ange des enfers, et je finirai par te faire sombrer avec moi. Mon existence se résume à toi. Mes journées sont sombres et la seule chose qui me motive à avancer, c'était ton sourire.

_Attends-moi  
Où que tu sois  
J'irai te chercher  
Et te retrouver_

Si quelqu'un devait t'enlever à moi, je te traquerais jusqu'au bout du monde pour te ramener. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'appartiens… Ton corps, ton cœur et ton âme. Nous sommes liés, et personne ne pourra défaire cela. Si tu devais disparaître, je te chercherais durant des années pour te retrouver.

_Demande au soleil _

Demande au soleil et aux étoiles  
Oh! Si je t'ai aimé  
Demande à la lune de témoigner  
Oh! Si tu m'as manqué

Demande au soleil si je t'aime, lui qui a veillé sur nous dans le secret. Demande aux étoiles, qui étaient les coquines complices de nos moments. Demande à la lune d'être le témoin de toutes ces nuits sans toi où mon corps se tordait, se déformait, et où j'imaginais être entre tes bras, pour adoucir ma douleur. Demande à la lune vers qui étaient tournées mes dernières et premières pensées humaines suite à mes transformation. Demande lui si tu m'as manqué.

_Demande aux montagnes où j'ai erré  
Combien de nuits, combien de jours  
Demande aux rivières que j'ai pleurées  
Demande au soleil_

Lorsque nous avons été séparés par les Mangemorts, j'ai passé des jours entiers à te chercher, a herrer sur ces montagnes où nous avions été emportés. Combien de soleil et de lune se sont couchés et levés, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je te cherchais avec la même intensité, les larmes aux yeux. Demande aux rivières que j'ai pleurées si notre séparation m'a marquée. Demande au soleil, qui fut mon seul compagnon pendant ces longs jours sans toi.

_Le chemin qu'on avait fait ensemble  
Je le refais à l'endroit à l'envers  
T'avais pas le droit de t'en aller loin de moi  
De me laisser seul dans cet univers_

Ce chemin sur lequel les Mangemorts nous ont emmenés, je le revois, je le refais. A l'endroit, à l'envers. Les yeux fermés, les yeux ouverts. Là, cet endroit où ils m'ont poussé. Pourquoi t'ont-ils emmené… Tu m'avais promis que tu resterais avec moi, que plus jamais je ne serais seul dans cet univers hostile où l'on me déteste pour ma race. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir… Ils t'ont emmené de force.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'on m'enlève  
Ma vie, mon amour et mes rêves?  
Je te rejoindrai  
Mais dans quelles contrée?_

Qu'est-ce que nous avons bien pu leur faire pour qu'ils nous séparent ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire au ciel pour que l'on ruine ma vie, que l'on détruise mes rêves et que l'on arrache mon cœur aussi facilement qu'ils t'ont arrachés de mes bras ? Je te rejoindrai. Je te le jure. Je ne sais pas quand. Je ne sais pas comment. Mais je te rejoindrai. Peu importe le pays où tu es à présent. Car il y a un lien entre toi et moi qui ne pourra plus jamais être défait.

_Demande au soleil et aux étoiles  
Oh! Si je t'ai aimé  
Demande à la lune de témoigner  
Oh! Si tu m'as manqué_

Demande aux astres si je t'ai aimé, Severus. Demande leur si ces années à Poudlard étaient fausses. Demande aux astres si les années qui ont suivies ne voulaient pour moi rien dire. Demande leur si je t'aime. Demande, mais ne crois pas que la lune sera sincère. Elle est jalouse de toi…

_Demande à la mer de me noyer  
Si je trahissais notre amour  
Demande à la terre de m'enterrer_

Si je devais trahir cet amour que j'ai pour toi, invoque la mer pour qu'elle me prenne en son sein comme une femme ne saurait le faire. Si je devais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi, que la terre soit mon réceptacle, comme aucune femme ne l'aura jamais été. Si je devais te trahir, que la terre ou la mer soient mes dernières amantes.

_Dans mes nuits je vois des murs de feu  
Et mes jours sont un long tunnel  
Au bout duquel tu m'appelles_

Dans mes nuits, j'ai encore des cauchemars. Les journées sont toujours aussi sombre. Et ton sourire n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Un souvenir qui s'estompe.

_Demande au soleil et aux étoiles  
Oh! si tu m'as manqué_

Demande leur si tu me manque. Si je les pris pour que tu sois dans mes bras à cet instant. Si je les supplies de te rendre à moi.

_Demande aux montagnes où j'ai erré  
Combien de nuits combien de jours  
Demande aux rivières que j'ai pleurées  
Demande au soleil_

Demande aux montagnes où je vais encore te chercher combien de jours j'y passe. Demande aux rivières que j'ai pleurées, que j'ai saignées aussi lorsque je n'avais plus que du sang dans les yeux tellement j'avais pleuré toutes mes larmes.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Remus…

Après tant d'années, les montagnes te rendent à moi.

_Demande à la mer de me noyer  
Si je trahissais notre amour  
Demande à la terre de m'enterre  
Demande au soleil_

Je ne t'ai jamais trahis, ni pour une femme, ni pour un homme. La mer peut retourner à la mer et la terre peut retourner à la terre. Ce n'est pas encore le temps pour moi d'être leur amant. Car aujourd'hui, et pour encore longtemps, je l'espère, tu es mon premier et seul amour.

_Demande au soleil..._


	7. 6 Cadeau de StValentin

**Cadeau de St-Valentin**

Ce matin-là dans la Grande Salle, un nombre impressionant d'hiboux entra pour la distribution du courrier, mais il n'y avait rien de surprenant là-dedans; nous étions la St-Valentin et nombres de personnes en profitaient pour envoyer leurs cadeaux ou cartes à l'élu de leur cœur, dans l'espoir d'une réponse…

A la table des Gryffindor, James Potter et Sirius Black souriaient en ouvrant leurs cadeaux. James semblait gêné alors que Sirius affichait un sourire fier et suffisant. Tout deux avaient reçus multitudes de colis, certains signés et d'autres pas. A côté d'eux, Remus Lupin avait un nombre respectable de paquets, et il rougissait de tant d'attentions. La plupart de ses paquets n'étaient pas signés, mais il n'y avait rien de surprenant là-dedans non plus. Remus Lupin était, malgré qu'il soit l'un des plus populaire et beau de l'école (après ses amis Potter et Black, mais comparé au Capitaine de l'Équipe de Quidditch et au tombeur/séducteur de première, c'était quand même beaucoup pour un préfèt intellectuel !) , reconnu pour ne jamais avoir eu de petite amie et s'être toujours montré très évasif au sujet de ses goûts en matière de femme, si bien qu'aucune fille de l'école ne voulait se risquer à lui déclarer ses sentiments, et a se faire dire non (gentiment, peut-être, mais c'était quand même un non. )

Pourtant, malgré la tournure familière qu'avait cette journée depuis maintenant sept ans, un détail fit réagir Sirius.

-Moony ?

-Mmmmm ?

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-Je crois que cela s'appelle une rose noire, Sirius. Tu sais, c'est comme une rose rouge, mais elle est noire…

-Qui est la folle qui t'a envoyée ça ? Elle se pensait où, dans un enterrement ! C'est peut-être une gothique…

Remus secoua la tête avec découragement. Ce que Sirius pouvait être stupide, parfois !

Un autre événement vint troubler l'habitude de cette journée. Alors que les élèves finissaient de manger, et bien après la distribution du courrier, une chouette d'un noir pur entra et se dirigea vers la table des Slytherin. Chacun regarda l'oiseau du coin de l'œil, mais leur surprise fut sans égale lorsque l'oiseau laissa tomber une rose d'un rouge éclatant sur les genoux de Severus Snape. Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle, et chacun fixa le souffre-douleur des Maraudeurs, qui regardait la fleur sans bouger. Il l'attrapa finalement et sortit aussitôt de la Grande Salle.

-Prongs… Dis-moi que j'ai rêvé… Quelqu'un a envoyé une rose à Snivellus ?

-Je crois bien que oui, Padfoot…

-Mais… Mais c'est un bâtard graisseux ! Tout le monde le déteste !

-Sirius… fit Remus calmement. Tu ne vas pas être jaloux pour une malheureuse rose ? Tu en a reçu 16, sans compter les boites de chocolat et autres cadeaux couteux.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je me demande seulement qui peut bien être la pauvre fille désespérée qui ressent quelque chose pour ce tas de graisse !

-Peut-être une fille qui a besoin de ses talents en potions pour t'empoisonner après que tu l'ai plaquée ?

-J'avoue… Le pire, c'est que Snape accepterait…

Remus secoua la tête avec découragement.

-Je vais aller à la bibliothèque, je dois finir le travail de Métamorphose. Vous venez avec moi ?

-T'es pas un peu fou ? demanda James. On doit le remettre dans trois semaines !

-Bon, d'accord… A plus tard alors !

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Remus entendit clairement James marmonner, à l'adresse de Sirius et Peter :

-Le pauvre Moony a vraiment besoin d'une petite amie, ça le sortirais un peu de ses livres…

Remus sourit sans rien dire. Une fois hors de la Grande Salle, il se sentit tirer par le bras, et avant d'avoir pu dire un mot, se trouva emfermé dans une salle vide avec un Severus Snape enragé.

-LUPIN !

-Euh… Oui, Severus ?

-T'es pas un peu cinglé ? M'envoyer une rose A MOI et devant tout le monde en plus, et après la distribution du courrier !

-A vrai dire, étant donné que j'ai eu de la difficulté a approcher le hibou, il a eu un peu de retard, en fait, il devait arrivé avec les autres… Ce qui aurait moins attiré l'attention sur toi, alors non, je ne crois pas être fou. Et puis, a part t'envoyer une fleur à toi, je ne vois pas à qui j'aurais pu en envoyé…

-Espèce de Gryffindor stupide !

-Je suis heureux que ça t'ai fais plaisir, sourit Remus.

Le Slytherin eut un grognement de rage et se retourna pour partir, mais le loup-garou fut plus vite que lui, et l'attira pour l'embrasser.

-Tu sais, tu n'a pas été très subtile non plus… Je ne connais pas 35 000 élèves susceptibles d'envoyer une rose noire…


	8. 7 La criminelle

**La criminelle**

James Potter était un Auror plus que respecté dans son milieu. Chacun n'avait que des compliments à dire de lui. Le seul problème, c'est que James n'arrivait pas à décrocher de son emploi. Le jour, il était un Auror. Le soir, il était un Auror. La nuit même, dans ses rêves, il était un Auror. Et cela commençait franchement à agacer les Maraudeurs, qui auraient bien aimer retrouver leur Cornedrue. Même Lily, au début enchantée que James prenne enfin ses responsabilités, commençait à jalouser ce travail qui était toute les pensées de son cher mari.

Enfin, voilà. James était un Auror, un vrai de vrai. Même lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, même lorsqu'il était en congé.

C'est pourquoi, cette journée là, il ne put passé sous silence le crime de cette femme.

Il se leva, accéléré, et lui bloqua le chemin.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Vous croyiez pouvoir partir sans payer votre du ?

La criminelle leva les yeux au ciel…

…puis se pencha…

…pour embrasser son imbécile de mari, avant de partir travailler.

--

...alors ? Mon premier Lily/James ! Non, c'est vrai ! Sinon, ils étaient sous-entendu, derrière un Rem/Sev...


	9. 8 L'adieu

**L'adieu**

**Note de l'auteure:** Cette chanson appartient au chanteur Garou, et les personnages à JK Rowling.

_Adieu, _

_Aux arbres mouillés de septembre  
À leur soleil de souvenir  
À ces mots doux, à ces mots tendres  
Que je t'ai entendu me dire  
À la faveur d'un chemin creux  
Ou d'une bougie allumée  
Adieu à ce qui fut nous deux  
À la passion du verbe aimer_

Adieu… C'est un mot qui blesse, un mot de détresse. C'était une journée de pluie, au début de septembre. Ce jour-là, nous avions convenus de cesser de nous voir, pour notre survie… Je me souviens encore de ces mots doux que tu m'a murmuré à l'oreille, ces mots d'amour que tu ne me disais que si rarement, mais que tes yeux sombres exprimaient sans cesse. Aujourd'hui, je suis dans cette petite maison, sur la table brûle une chandelle. Le chemin de la forêt et calme et silencieux. Adieu. Adieu à notre vie commune, celle que nous partagions depuis presque vingt ans. Adieu à nos folles nuits d'amour, dont seule la lune fut spectatrice, sa lumière faisant briller nos peaux humides de sueur comme parées de diamants.

_L'adieu est une infinie diligence  
Où les chevaux ont dû souffrir  
Où les reflets de ton absence  
Ont marqué l'ombre du plaisir  
L'adieu est une lettre de toi  
Que je garderai sur mon cœur  
Une illusion de toi et moi  
Une impression de vivre ailleurs_

Adieu… C'est une course sans fin, un chemin infini, où le destin nous fait souffrir. Adieu, c'est renoncer à tout ce que nous avions bâtis. Te dire adieu, c'était chercher l'ombre d'un plaisir auprès du souvenir d'un fantôme. C'était faire seul ce qu'on réinventait à deux. Revenir aux plaisirs solitaires de l'adolescence… Te dire adieu, c'était prendre toutes les lettres, secrètes, et les brûler pour mieux les porter en mon cœur, seul coffret assez sacré pour ces tendres sentiments. C'était revivre en souvenirs notre vie passée, créer une illusion de nous. L'impression, peut-être, de vivre sous des cieux plus cléments.

_L'adieu n'est que vérité devant Dieu  
Tout le reste est lettre à écrire  
À ceux qui se sont dit adieu  
Quand il fallait se retenir  
Tu ne peux plus baisser les yeux  
Devant le rouge des cheminées  
Nous avons connu d'autres feux  
Qui nous ont si bien consumés_

Te dire adieu, c'était protéger nos deux vies, plus importantes que tout le reste, n'en déplaise à Dieu… Te dire adieu, c'était devoir écrire des milliers de lettres que tu ne liras jamais. Des lettres d'amour tracées de larmes, que seul le temps et la distance te laisseront deviner. « Je t'aime. Tu me manque. Je t'aime… ». Ce jour de septembre, nous avions du retenir nos larmes, et nous laisser sur un chaste baiser, alors que depuis de nombreuses années nous avions oublier la signification de la chasteté. Aujourd'hui, où que tu sois, tu ne dois sûrement plus t'émouvoir devant un feu qui danse. Les flammes, langoureuses, hypnotisantes, ne sont plus le reflet de nos étreintes. Ces étreintes qui sont aujourd'hui représentées par un tas de cendre, que plus rien ne saurait rallumer…

_L'adieu, c'est nos deux corps qui se séparent  
Sur la rivière du temps qui passe  
Je ne sais pas pour qui tu pars  
Et tu ne sais pas qui m'embrasse  
Nous n'aurons plus de jalousies  
Ni de paroles qui font souffrir  
Aussi fort qu'on s'était choisi  
Est fort le moment de partir  
Oh l'adieu !_

Ce jour de septembre n'était que l'épilogue de nos adieux, commencés la nuit même… Nos adieux entamés lorsque, pour la dernière fois, nos corps avaient du se séparer et que nos baiser haletants n'étaient pas assez pour nous unir. Cette nuit là, j'aurais aimé que nous soyons, à l'image de notre jeunesse, capable de nous aimer toute la nuit. Le temps qui a passé depuis m'a empêché de te faire crier toute la nuit, comme lors de nos premières années d'union… Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas qui t'accueille chaque soir, sûrement l'une des putes de Voldemort, que tu a du aller rejoindre… Et toi, tu ne sais pas qui habite ici, couverture à notre histoire, et qui pense qu'avec le temps, je saurais l'aimer… Nous ne savons pas qui est avec l'autre, et ne pouvons plus nous payer le luxe d'être jaloux. J'eu pourtant préféré cette jalousie, les mots qui blessaient de nos disputes, à cette absence obligatoire. Aussi fort d'émotion que le jour des tout début fut fort d'émotion le jour de la fin.

_L'adieu c'est le sanglot long des horloges  
Et les trompettes de Waterloo  
Dire à tous ceux qui s'interrogent  
Que l'amour est tombé à l'eau  
D'un bateau ivre de tristesse  
Qui nous a rongé toi et moi  
Les passagers sont en détresse  
Et j'en connais deux qui se noient_

Te dire adieu, c'était devoir me concentré sur le sanglot du temps qui passe, sur les silences des certitudes. Te dire adieu, c'était vivre dans l'angoisse d'une alerte, où tu aurais pu être blessé. Toi, le visage couvert, parmi tant de visages nus… Te dire adieu, c'était devoir mentir, avouer à tous ceux qui nous ont jugés qu'ils avaient raisons, que nous avions vécus tout deux cet amour comme sur un radeau, frêle embarquation emportées par nos colères, menaçant toujours de se briser… Et que l'eau que nous avions pleurer nous avaient finalement renversés, nous laissant nous noyer…

_Adieu,_

_Aux arbres mouillés de septembre  
À leur soleil de souvenir  
À ces mots doux, à ces mots tendres  
Que je t'ai entendu me dire  
À la faveur d'un chemin creux  
Ou d'une bougie allumée  
Adieu à ce qui fut nous deux  
À la passion du verbe aimer_

Adieu… C'est un mot qui fait saigner mon cœur. Ce jour de septembre, ce jour de pluie, larmes que nous n'avions pu laisser couler. Je me souviens encore des ces mots doux, ces mots d'amour. Et je t'attend encore, dans cette maison que nous avions acheter… Et je pris. Je pris que le ciel m'entende, et que tu puisse revenir sain et sauf, près de moi, un jour… Après tous ces adieux, après nos corps trop éloignés pour que je puisse t'enlacer.

_L'adieu c'est le loup blanc  
Dans sa montagne  
Et les chasseurs dans la vallée  
Le soleil qui nous accompagne  
Est une lune bête à pleurer  
L'adieu ressemble à ces marées  
Qui viendront tout ensevelir  
Les marins avec les mariées  
Le passé avec l'avenir  
Oh l'adieu !  
Oh l'adieu !_

Adieu ! C'est moi et les miens qui discutons, et les Mangemorts qui veulent nous utiliser, nous tuer… Adieu, c'est vivre sous le soleil et détester encore plus la lune, car tu ne peux plus rester avec moi le lendemain de la douleur. Te dire adieu, c'était déclencher un ouragan dans mon âme qui allait tout détruire, tous les rêves de voyage et de mariage, détruire tous ces souvenirs et ces rêves d'avenir.

Te dire adieu… Te dire adieu, Severus… Ce fut signer ma propre perte.

Adieu, mon amour.

--

Désolée si la fin semble un peu fait à la hâte, mais ma soeur vient de revenir pour fêter Noëlavec nous, après une absence de presque 4 mois... Je veux passer beaucoup de temps avec elle !


	10. 9 La nouvelle année

**La nouvelle année**

Remus était assit sur le divan, les jambes remontées devant lui, ses bras les entourant, et le menton contre ses genoux. Des chants sortaient de la radio, la table était mise et ses amis parlaient dans la cuisine. Remus n'était pas dans l'esprit des fêtes. Il se moquait bien de la nouvelle année qui viendrait sur le coup de minuit.

-Remus… Tu veux pas venir fêter ? demanda Sirius doucement en s'approchant.

-Non…

-Rem…

-Il devait rentrer à 9h00 ! Et tu sais l'heure qu'il est !

-11h15…

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je sais !

-Écoute Remus, ton amoureux est assez grand pour se débrouiller…

-Mais si Voldemort a découvert qu'il était espion ?

-Snape connaissait les conséquences quand il a accepté d'être espion pour l'ordre…

-Je ne survivrais pas à sa mort, Sirius…

-Ne dis pas ça, Rem ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu survivrais…

-Je l'aime, Sirius… Je peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui… Ce serait comme…

-Ça va, pas besoin de me faire de dessin, j'ai compris le sens de ta phrase…

-Il n'est jamais en retard. Je suis sur qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose…

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du lycanthrope alors que son corps était parcouru de sanglots silencieux. Sirius resta un moment mal à l'aise, avant de déposer une main sur l'épaule de son ami, sans rien dire. Lorsque Remus releva la tête, son ami avait un sourire triste.

-Il va revenir, Remus…

-Tu crois ?

-Ouais. J'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais… Je fais confiance à Snape. Je veux dire… Depuis toutes les années que vous êtes ensemble, j'ai bien vu qu'il faisait tout pour te rendre heureux, et… Je sais qu'il fera tout pour revenir près de toi.

-Merci, Sirius…

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir attendre avec nous ?

-Non, ça va aller…

Sirius se releva avec un sourire triste, avant de retourner à la cuisine.

Remus resta longtemps en boule sur le canapé, a attendre au son des tics tacs de l'orloge. Le pendule indiquait 11h58. Des larmes coulèrent a nouveau sur ses joues. Il ne ferait pas le décompte dans les bras de son amant. Il ne serait pas le premier à l'embrasser et à lui souhaiter joyeuse année. Et, peut-être, il ne serait jamais plus dans ses bras.

Il ne restait que trente seconde lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Le coup de vent qui en résultat fit s'éteindre le feu de la cheminée.

-BONNE ANNÉE !!! cria Sirius de la cuisine.

Remus soupira de soulagement en sentant deux bras l'étreindre, puis une bouche se poser sur la sienne.

-Bonne année, mon amour… Santé, argent, amour…

-Tant que je t'ai toi, tout le reste est superflu…

Ils s'embrassèrent durant un long moment. Le couple Potter, Sirius et Peter, qui avaient traversés dans le salon pour souhaiter la joyeuse année à Remus, eurent un sourire attendri en voyant le couple s'embrasser.

--

Et voilà ! Pour ceux qui se demandent, Voldy avait prévu une fête après leur réunion... Sev a pas pu s'en aller tout de suite, c'est pour ça qu'il est en retard


	11. 10 Les deux hommes

Titre: Les deux hommes

Genre: Songfic, yaoi

Couple: Remus/Severus

Artiste: Lynda Lemay

**Les deux hommes**

_Ils voulaient devenir parents, les deux hommes  
Et ils se sont battus longtemps  
Pour avoir tout simplement, les deux hommes  
Les deux têtus, les deux amants  
avoir une famille...alors ils ont  
Adopté un joli poupon._

Remus était vraiment dévasté, suite a notre mort. Sirius avait été enfermé, et Peter était un traître… même si notre ami l'ignorait. Il croyait nous avoir perdu a jamais… Il croyait que la vie n'en valait plus la peine. Et c'est là que Severus est intervenu. Ça a rendu James malade de colère, mais il a bien du se rendre a l'évidence que Remus n'était plus vivant qu'avec lui. Ils se donnaient vraiment dans leur guerre verbale, désespérant Dumbledore. Ça n'a pas vraiment été une surprise pour moi de voir les baisers remplacer les insultes. Les caresses remplacer les coups. Malgré quelques disputes, leur couple a tenu bon. Durant trois longues années, avant qu'ils ne décident d'avoir un bébé. Le ministre était contre, bien évidemment. Ils ont du se battre. Chercher des alliers. Apporter des preuves. Avec leur intelligence, la ruse de Severus et l'incroyable optimisme de Remus, ils se sont battus jusqu'à avoir dans leurs bras le petit Tommy.

_Ils sont enfin devenus papas, les deux hommes  
et comme tous les papas sérieux  
Ils se sont creusé malgé eux, les deux hommes  
Des cernes mauves sous les yeux  
A chercher la meilleure façon  
de s'occuper d'leur nourrisson._

Le petit leur en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs dès son arrivée. Il pleurait la nuit sans répit, de ces pleurs déchirants qui nous laisse le cœur en lambeau. Ils ont consulté des spécialistes, ont passé des nuits blanches a essayer de comprendre… De comprendre ce qu'une mère, comme moi, comprend très vite. Que le petit avait seulement besoin d'un contact peau a peau, de sentir la chaleur contre lui, de s'endormir la tête appuyé contre le battement d'un cœur calme. Attention, je ne dis pas que toutes les mères comprennent cela, ni que tous les pères en sont incapables. L'instinct maternel inné chez toutes les femmes n'est qu'un mythe.

_Il n'aura pas eu de maman, le petit môme  
N'aura tété que des biberons  
N'aura pas connu ces seins blancs que l'on donne  
a tant d'autres petits garçons  
dans ces maisons ou ça s'querelles._

Ils en ont eu des mois a se creuser la tête. Jusqu'à ce que Severus ne s'endorme avec le petit dans les bras, épuisé. Dans son sommeil, il rêvait de voir son fils sourire, de le voir gazouiller comme le font les bébés heureux, comme il imaginait son fils le faire, lors de ses combats avec le Ministère. Le petit Tommy avait sentit le calme de son père et s'était endormi. Rassuré. Lorsque Severus s'était éveillé, Tommy le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, sans aucun pleurs. Avant de commencer a gazouiller. L'ancien Mangemort avait alors pleuré de joie. Remus sembla soudain rajeunit de 10 ans en voyant son fils ainsi. Ils en avaient parlé a une spécialiste de la petite enfance, qui leur avait expliqué l'importance du contact chaleureux. Non, le petit n'aurait pas de séquelle a être nourrit au biberon et non au sein, tant qu'il se sentait rassuré. Aimé. Les deux hommes avaient alors prit l'habitude de lui donner le biberon torse nu, le petit seulement en couche, afin qu'il ressente le plus possible ce qui lui avait si cruellement manquer depuis le début de sa vie ; de l'amour.

_Ils'y arrivaient pas trop mal, les deux hommes  
Les deux amoureux, les deux mâles  
Même s'il était clair dans la tête des deux pères  
qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre  
Les mêmes faiblesses que l'on pardonne  
a tous les parents de la Terre._

A partir de ce jour, ils se sont bien débrouillés. Même James en est venu a cesser de détester Severus, en le voyant jouer avec son fils, et regarder Moony avec dans ses yeux le même éclat de bonheur que James arborait en me regardant, après la naissance d'Harry. Tommy était heureux avec ses deux pères, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Pourtant, Remus et Severus savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire des erreurs. Chaque blessure de l'enfant était mal vu des autres. Il ne pouvait pas tomber de vélo sans que les gens ne pensent qu'il était battu. Ils ne pouvaient pas embrasser leur fils en public sans que les gens ne se demandent s'ils abusaient de lui.

_Il aura grandi calmement, le garçon  
jusqu'a cinq ans, jusqu'a l'école  
Ou bien sur quelques garnements se moqueront  
en le traitant de fils de folle  
Et il en gardera des séquelles  
Il reniera ses paternels._

Jusqu'à ses 5 ans, Tommy fut sûrement le petit garçon le plus heureux du monde. Le genre de bonheur que j'aurais rêver pour Harry. Tommy était devenu un beau petit garçon, intelligent, courageux et rusé, comme ses pères. Il avait tout pour réussir et se faire aimé. Il aurait pu être populaire, comme Remus, si ses pères n'avaient pas été ce qu'ils étaient. A l'école, il subit les humiliations sans broncher. Il resta fier, droit, comme Severus lorsque les Maraudeurs s'en prenaient à lui. Et comme les Maraudeurs, les enfants de l'école allèrent trop loin. Lui estropièrent la main. Tommy ne pu jamais plus l'utiliser, et en voulu énormément a ses parents. Il avait 10 ans.

_Ils étaient de braves parents, les deux hommes  
Mais l'monde étantc'qu'il est devenu  
L'amour, ben c'est pas différent pour deux hommes  
souvent l'amour, ça en peut plus  
Et ce fut l'cas d'cet amour-la  
Les deux hommes ont baissé les bras._

Remus et Severus ont tout fait pour aider leur enfant. Mais Tommy ne voulait pas de leur aide. Ils ont culpabilisé. Se sont sur eux refermer. Jusqu'à ne plus être capable de se regarder. Honteux d'être ce qu'ils étaient. Honteux de voir ce que leur amour avait fait. Avait brisé leur fils. Leur si précieux bébé. Et tout a recommencer. Les insultes, les coups. Pour cacher sa propre honte. Pour avoir une raison de baiser les bras. Et Tommy, qui repoussait l'aide de ses pères par orgueil, par ressentiment, mais surtout par culpabilité, les regarda se déchirer sans pouvoir les retenir. Oui, vous m'avez bien comprise… De culpabilité. De culpabilité d'avoir laissé ces garnements ainsi salir ses pères.

_Un tel échec fait toujours mal, on n'veut pas  
Se r'trouver monoparental  
Mais quand tu t'fais appeler pédale et papa  
Là t'es un homoparental  
Pour les langues sales et les jugements  
Les "on l'savait qu'ça foutrait l'camp"._

Les deux hommes se sont séparés. Ont vendu la maison, séparer les biens et déménager l'un loin de l'autre. Tommy entrait a Poudlard bientôt. Cela réglait le problème de la garde. Pourtant, chacun dans leur cœur, ils ne voulaient que s'excuser, et s'avouer désolé d'avoir échoué, de n'avoir su protéger leur bébé. Dans les rues, les gens les traitaient de noms. Tous les sorciers les connaissaient, leur combat contre le Ministère avait fait la Une des journaux. Tout le monde prétendait avoir toujours su que leur couple, leur bonheur, était voué à l'échec.

_Ils feront tout pour consoler leur enfant  
Leur adolescent partagé  
Qui tentera vien de n'pas rêver d'sa maman  
De sa peau tendre et satinée  
Et d'son épaule comme une gouttière  
Pour y déverser ses rivières._

Chacun de leur côyé, ils essairont d'aider Tommy, qui deviendra encore plus renfermé sur lui-même. Lui, qui chaque nuit rêvera de retrouver cette femme avec qui il avait tant partagé pendant 9 mois. Pouvoir lui raconter sa vie, lui demander conseil. Lui demander comment demander pardon a ses pères, et les réconscillier. Il rêvera de pouvoir pleurer contre l'épaule de cette femme qui l'a pourtant abandonné, mais seule donnée constante dans son esprit de petit garçon qui connaissait trop de changements.

_Ils seront toujours les parents, les deux hommes  
de l'homme que leur fils deviendra  
et même s'ils n'entreront jamais dans les normes  
s'ils auront été maladroits  
Ils n'auront pas perdu le droit  
D'être des hommes dignes et droits._

Tommy grandira sous le regard de Remus et de Severus, comme Harry avait grandit sous nos yeux, a James et moi, depuis là-haut. Ils seront fiers de lui, et si honteux d'eux, de ne pas avoir su l'aider et l'aimer. Ils l'aimeront de tout leur cœur, cet enfant pour lequel ils se sont tant battus, sans pouvoir le lui démontrer, chacun prisonnier derrière des murs de glace qu'ils auront eux-mêmes forgés. Ils n'auront jamais été comme les autres, auront commis des erreurs, mais a jamais aux yeux des autres, mais surtout a mes yeux, ils ne cesseront d'être droits et dignes.

_Ils seront toujours des papas, les deux vieux  
et leur garçon s'en souviendra  
Quand a son tour il embuera ses beaux yeux  
En tenant un poupon dans ses bras  
Et c'st à temps qu'il comprendra  
Un petit peu mieux les deux hommes  
et c'est à temps qu'il reviendra  
Avant que ses papas s'endorment._

Tommy se maria et fut père a son tour. En sentant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui déjà, en imaginant la peine qu'il aurait si son fils se détachait de lui, il comprit alors la réaction de ses pères. Il ira alors les retrouver, dans cette résidence de la mort, où Remus finissait ses jours, plus très nombreux a cause de sa lycanthropie, et ayant demandé son ex-conjoint, son pour toujours amour, près de lui pour quitter ce monde. Tommy entra pour voir Severus se pencher sur Remus pour l'embrasser doucement, lui demandant pardon en tremblant. Seul un sourire de Remus lui répondit. Tommy s'approcha, les larmes aux yeux, pour les serrer tous deux dans ses bras.

-Je vous aimes, papa… Pardon d'avoir été faible… Pardon de les avoir laissé dire du mal de vous, de votre amour…

-C'est a nous de te demander pardon, Tommy… Pardon de ne pas avoir su te protéger, pardon de ne pas avoir su voir ta peine derrière ta rancœur… Pardon d'avoir voulu un enfant pour lui faire subir les conséquences d'un amour que personne ne comprenait…

-Non… Je n'ai jamais été malheureux, avec vous. Vous étiez les meilleurs pères au monde.

Ce furent les dernières paroles que Remus entendit, avant de s'éteindre. Tommy pleura les années perdues, les paroles non prononcées. Severus pleura les années éloignées de son amour, les insultes qu'il s'adressait en fait à lui-même.

Lorsque Remus arriva près de nous, il resta surpris de voir la scène à laquelle nous assistions. Celle de son fils et de son amant pleurant sur son corps.

-James ? Lily ?

-N'aie pas peur, Remus… Tu a réussis. Ton fils est quelqu'un de bien.

Et il sourit.


	12. 11 Portrait

Titre : Portrait

Fandom : Harry Potter

Couple : Remus/Severus

Cette fic a été écrite pour la communauté 6 variations, sur le thème #25; quelques traits de fusains.

**Portrait**

Remus entra dans la Salle sur Demande, et sourit en voyant la scène sous ses yeux. Son amoureux était trop mignon comme ça, endormi, le visage détendu, comme s'il avait cesser, durant son sommeil, de faire la tête au monde qui l'entourait. Il s'approcha et prit place dans le fauteuil en face, attendrit de voir ainsi son amant. L'image sous ses yeux lui emplit le cœur d'amour, et il fit le souhait, un instant, de pouvoir revoir ce spectacle chaque jour…

Puis, une idée le prit. Silencieusement, comme le loup qu'il est à moitié, il sort son matériel d'artiste. Il tourne doucement les pages de son cahier, regardant les portraits qui défilent devant lui. On lui a déjà dis que ses portraits semblent plus que réel, qu'ils semblent dépeindre les âmes des gens.

Alors comment expliquer que les portraits qu'il fait de son amoureux sont les plus beaux de tous, les plus réussis, alors que tout le monde prétend qu'il a une âme noire, qu'il n'est pas humain ?

Devant sa feuille blanche, Remus mâchouille un moment le bout de son crayons a mine, puis lève les yeux vers son amoureux. Un fugace sourire, puis il se met au travail. Le crayon cours sur le papier, et rapidement, une silhouette apparaît. Une fois les formes placées, Remus prend un morceau de fusain entre ses doigts, et commence a former les détails de ce qui deviendra, dans quelques temps, l'image de l'homme de sa vie.

La lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents, comme toujours lorsqu'il est concentré, il lève souvent les yeux vers son homme, corrige un petit détail.

Ses belles mains étendent un peu de fusain, caressant le portrait comme parfois ses mains caressent le corps de son amant sous lui. Le visage est formé. La silhouette du corps. Les doigts de Remus étendent du charbon sur la poitrine de l'endormi, rajoutant des ombrages sur les pectoraux que la chemise déboutonnée dévoilent. Le bout de ses doigts sont noirs de charbon. Puis, l'instant magique, celui où le portrait prend vie. Où Remus contemple une miniature de celui qu'il aime.

Puis, il replonge dans sa frénésie artistique. La Salle sur Demande, comme il se l'imagine, apparaît autour du bel endormi, donnant plus de force au portrait. Pourtant, malgré la multitude de détails tout autour, le regard est aussitôt attiré par l'adolescent qui dort, le jeune homme désirable que Remus aime tant. Il contemple longuement l'image, sachant que s'il lève les yeux vers le modèle, il ne pourra résister à l'envie de lui toucher, et que l'autre s'éveillera… et perdra cet air calme.

Alors Remus regarde cet être de charbon et de papier, s'imaginant l'embrasser, ses lèvres, tout d'abord, puis la ligne de la mâchoire, puis son cou, là où est concentrée son odeur qui rend tellement fou le loup en lui, puis son torse…

Et il se perd dans ses rêveries de débauches.

Lorsque Severus s'éveilla, ce fut pour voir Remus perdu dans la contemplation d'un portrait. Il eut un sourire, avant de froncer les sourcils. Remus avait la pupille rétrécie, le souffle légèrement court, les joues rougies. Son regard n'exprimait plus que le désir. Severus se leva pour voir ce portrait, un sentiment de jalousie intense le parcourant entier. Sentiment qui retomba aussitôt dès qu'il vit sa propre forme étendue sur ce canapé dont il venait de se lever.

-…Remus ?

Un regard étincelant se leva sur lui. La pupille, déjà petite, ne devint qu'un fin trait, avant que Remus ne se jette sur lui, mettant en action le scénario qui s'était formé dans sa tête. Bien sur surpris, Severus se laissa rapidement gagné par le désir qui naissait en lui a voir son loup-garou aussi entreprenant.

Et le cahier à dessin resta au sol, car jamais quelques traits de fusains ne sauraient remplacer un corps chaud contre lequel se coller, un cœur battant rapidement après l'amour, une étreinte possessive autour de sa taille, deux odeurs ne formant plus qu'une, parfum envoûtant d'un loup-garou et de sa moitié.


	13. 12 J'aurais voulu te dire

Titre: J'aurais voulu te dire

Auteur: ParaSan

Interprète: Allan Théo

**J'aurais voulu te dire…**

_J'aurais voulu te dire encore "je t'aime"  
Et tous ces mots que l'on peut dire sans jamais y penser  
Je t'avoue aujourd'hui tu es quand même  
Le plus beau souvenir qu'on m'ait laissé _

Mais combien de temps me laissera-t-on encore ton souvenir ? Déjà, les ombres derrières la porte se pressent, veulent entrer, me privé des quelques souvenirs qu'il me reste de nous deux… J'aurais du te dire que je t'aimais, le dernier soir. Avant de partir. Avant la catastrophe. Avant que l'on ne soit séparé… Si seulement j'avais su… Remus…

_Le temps avide reprend ses chimères  
Si je ne peux plus te voir  
Il me reste ta mémoire...  
Je ne sais plus  
Qui pourrait m'expliquer ce mystère  
La douleur n'existait pas  
Dans tes bras..._

Les Détraqueurs me prennent nos souvenirs, nos moments doux. Le temps reprend tous les rêves que j'avais fais, toutes les aspirations que j'avais dans ma vie. Mes yeux ne peuvent plus te voir, tu es à des kilomètres de moi. Il ne me reste que nos souvenirs, mais qui s'effacent… Comme si l'on arrachait des pages au livre de ma vie. Tous les paragraphe heureux disparaissent sous le froid des Détraqueurs. Qui pourra jamais comprendre ce qu'ils nous font subir réellement, a moins de le vivre ? Qui pourra expliquer ce qu'ils font de nos moments heureux… Remus… Malgré nos moments durs, je me rends compte que j'ignorais ce qu'était la vraie souffrance. Elle n'existait pas, quand j'étais près de toi, quand je pouvais te voir, te toucher, te serrer contre moi, t'embrasser…

_Regarde-moi  
Tonight  
Je ne sais plus comment faire  
Pour te dire que malgré tout je vois  
Ce feu dans tes yeux qui m'appelle chaque fois  
All right  
J'irais briser les frontières  
Qui me tiennent prisonnier loin de toi  
Si tu peux m'entendre d'où tu es délivre-moi _

Si tu pouvais me voir, Remus… Tu verrais un homme qui n'en a plus que le nom. Je tremble à la lumière et me tapis dans le noir… J'aimerais tellement te dire que je vois encore cette lueur sauvage dans tes yeux qui m'attirait et m'excitait à chaque fois… Mais ces souvenirs commencent à disparaître de mon esprit alors que les formes sombres font cercle autour de moi. J'aimerais tellement les repousser, pouvoir m'échapper de ces murs qui m'oppressent… Si tu m'entends… Viens me délivrer…

_J'aurais voulu te dire pourquoi je t'aime  
Tous ces baisers que tu m'as donné resteront gravés  
On récolte le bonheur si l'on sème  
Rien qu'un peu de chaleur à partager_

Si tu pouvais être une dernière fois devant moi, je te dirais pourquoi je t'aime. Pourquoi c'est vers toi que mon cœur à été, et pas vers un autre. Je te dirais tout, avant qu'ils ne t'enlèvent à ma mémoire… Je te dirais que tes yeux malicieux, ta voix basse, tes mains douces, tes lèvres tentatrices, ton corps sexy… Que tout cela m'a attiré vers toi, mais que c'est ton esprit qui m'a lié à toi, pieds et poings liés, qui t'a rendu permanent dans mes pensées… Est-ce pour cela que l'on me punit aujourd'hui, en voulant enlever la plus petite part de toi qui vit en moi ? Tous tes baisers resteront gravés dans mon cœur, à défaut de l'être dans mon esprit… Il paraît que l'on récolte ce que l'on sème… Quais-je fais à l'Éternel pour qu'aujourd'hui on m'enlève la seule chose qui me retient en vie, la seule chose que j'ai jamais eu : Toi ?

_J'ai peur d'avoir perdu mes repères  
Que ce monde est dérisoire!  
Je n'ai plus la force de voir.  
Qui pourrait apaiser ma colère?  
La souffrance n'existait pas  
Dans tes bras... _

J'ai perdu tout repère, toute mesure… Je ne me rappelle plus de notre appartement, ni des repas chez tes amis… Je ne me souviens plus comment on s'est connus, réellement… Je ne me souviens plus de notre premier baiser… De notre première nuit… La vie sans souvenir en vaut-elle la peine ? Je me souviens de tes cris, de tes insultes, de tes pleurs lorsque tu a compris que j'étais Mangemort… Mais je ne me souviens pas de ta réaction en comprenant que j'étais un espion. Je me souviens de ta peine en apprenant la mort des Potter. Je ne me souviens pas si je t'ai consolé avant qu'on ne vienne me chercher… Je ne me souviens plus… Je ne peux plus voir dans ma tête nos moments. Je n'en ai plus la force. Ils m'ont presque tout pris. Je tremble, je cris, j'enrage. Pourront-ils même m'enlever mon amour pour toi ? Auront-ils accès à mon cœur ? J'aimerais tellement être là, près de toi, dans tes bras…

_Regarde-moi  
Tonight  
Je ne sais plus comment faire  
Pour te dire que malgré tout je vois  
Ce feu dans tes yeux qui m'appelle chaque fois  
All right  
J'irais briser les frontières  
Qui me tiennent prisonnier loin de toi  
Si tu peux m'entendre d'où tu es délivre-moi _

Remus… Je t'appelle… Je murmure, je chuchote, je dis, je cris, je hurle ton nom ! Entends mon appel… Viens me sauver de cet enfer de ténèbres et de froideur…

_Tonight  
Je ne sais plus comment faire  
Pour te dire que malgré tout je vois  
Ce feu dans tes yeux qui m'appelle chaque fois  
All right  
Je repousserais les barrières  
Qui me tiennent prisonnier loin de toi  
Si tu peux m'entendre d'où tu es délivre-moi _

J'entends des pas derrière la porte… Est-ce toi ? As-tu entendu mes appels ? Viens tu me chercher ? Ramènes-moi chez nous… Dans ce monde où la mémoire est encore vivante… Où tout nos souvenirs sont contenus dans les murs, dans les objets… Dans chacun de tes sourires… La porte s'ouvre…

_J'aurais voulu te dire encore "je t'aime"._

Tu t'avance, inquiet. Tu tends une main vers ma joue. Une larme y coule. Ce doit être un miracle. Tu ne peux pas être là… Pas toi… Pas dans cet enfer…

-Remus… Je t'aime…


End file.
